Touch panels are input devices on which users may use fingers or object to select images shown on the display devices by contacting the display devices so as to input instructions. As such, the touch panels may replace the independent input devices, such as keyboards or mouse connecting to the display devices, and thus have been widely adopted.
Traditional touch panel includes touch structure, the touch structure includes a plurality of sensing strip in X direction and a plurality of sensing strip in Y direction. Wherein, each of the sensing strips in X direction and each of the sensing strips in Y direction comprise a plurality sensing pad such that could accuracy sensing the user touch position. Intersection position of the sensing strips in X direction and the sensing strips in Y direction is using a bridge connector for connecting two adjacent sensing pads. But, the connection way by the single bridge connector is easy to broke during manufacturing method because of the bridge connector is more and more tiny with high accuracy requirement of the touch panel. If the bridge connector broken, it will causes whole sensing strips cannot conducting such that failure the touch function.